


Du crépuscule à l'aurore

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Messy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Questioning, doubts, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: Jezu repense à sa vie. Se remémore des bons moments. des bons souvenirs, sans pour autant trouver le bonheur. C'est quand Vetheo interviendra dans son flot de pensée qu'un sourire naîtra sur ses lèvres. Et ce le temps d'une soirée...
Relationships: Jean "Jezu" Massol/Vincent "Vetheo" Berrié
Kudos: 6





	Du crépuscule à l'aurore

**Author's Note:**

> J'en suis clairement pas fier de celle-là, mais bon, fallait bien que je la conclus d'une manière où d'une autre :^) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même ! Bonne lecture :D

La pénombre gagnait la petite baie lyonnaise. Le ciel se colorait d’une couleur violacée, tandis que la houle s’échouait irrégulièrement contre le sable blanc. Jezu s’y était allongé. Cela faisait plus d’une heure qu’il contemplait sans but les beautés que lui prodiguaient la nature. Sweatshirt servi comme linge de fortune, il paressait paisible. La fine brise automnale caressait délicatement ses cheveux châtains, tandis que ses pieds nus se réchauffaient dans le sable fin. Ses bras croisés en arrière, ses mains supportaient sa tête, lourde de pensées. Bien que d’extérieur l’accalmie semble avoir conquis son corps, son cœur faisait défaut à ses véritables états d’âme. Le crépuscule dans lequel il baignait l’aidait à trier ses pensées fugaces. Dans sa tête, il remettait tout en question. Que ce soit sa triomphante victoire lors de la finale de la LFL ou encore son parcours jusque-là, rien n’échappait à ses questionnements. La fierté que lui apportait son trophée ne suffisait plus pour paraitre. Il n’allait pas bien, et il cherchait à comprendre la raison de cette mélancolie anormale. Voilà qui expliquait sa venue dans ce paradis terrestre. Les plages, habituellement bondées, avaient réservées spécialement ce moment de répit pour accueillir ses doutes. Le toute planté dans un décor balnéaire, presque naturel.

Mais si la nature l’aidait à canaliser ses pensées fugaces, les humains, eux, ne le laisseraient jamais tranquille. D’une oreille distraite, Jean entendit des bruits de pas s’approcher de lui. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer qui que ce soit. Pas maintenant. Il savait pertinemment qu’il aurait à se justifier, feindre un sourire afin de calmer les inquiétudes de ses pairs. Et jouer ce rôle l’agaçait au plus au point. Alors, il s’apprêtait à se glisser dans la peau d’un acteur. Prêt à réciter sa plus belle tirade, il releva le haut de son corps à l’aide de ses coudes afin de faire face au gêneur. À sa surprise, il ne s’agissait ni de Targamas ni même d’un autre de ses coéquipiers, mais de Vetheo. Le plus jeune lui arborait son plus beau sourire, tandis que des lunettes de soleil trônaient sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses cheveux légèrement bouffis soufflaient au gré des zéphyrs, ses doigts d’une main portaient sa paire de chaussure. Sans piper mot, Vincent vint s’allonger aux côtés de son compère.

Bien que désireux de solitude, Jezu se sentait chanceux d’être tombé sur Vetheo. Seul lui semblait le cerner parfaitement. Les longues discussions sur Discord, les boutades à tire larigot sur les réseaux, ou encore les duoq tardives où la raison n’avait plus de sens avaient tissé une relation presque fusionnelle entre eux. Et Jean en ressentait l’impact jusqu’à maintenant. Que ce soit les messages inquiets lors d’une chute de LP ou les longs appels nocturnes lorsque le moral chutait, tout montrait à quel point Vincent s’enquérait de son ami. Bien que cela puisse paraître lourd d’un point de vue externe, c’était ce dont Jean avait besoin dans ces moments. Et le plus fort venait sûrement de son timing. Il savait tout le temps quand parler et quand il devait se taire, comme si Jean n’était pour lui qu’un livre dont il connaissait parfaitement les reliures comme les mots. Tout paressait si facile avec Vetheo à ses côtés, même trop facile par moment. Cela leur avait même valu une querelle fortuite, puisque la simplicité de leur relation l’avait frustré. Frustré au point même de le requestionner.

Oui, lui aussi était une des sources de sa venue solitaire en ces lieux. Jean n’arrêtait pas de se poser la question : quel était le fondement de leur relation ? Connaissance due à la fédération autour de leur jeu en commun, amitié grandissante au fil du temps ou bien amour naissant qui batifolait encore de l’aile ? Cette dernière proposition l’apeurait. L’apeurait puisqu’il s’approchait d’une réalité qu’il peinait à assimiler. Cette peine de l’âme qui chavirait son cœur, amour impossible, inavouable car interdit. Pourtant le repousser ne faisait que le renforcer. Les regards ambigus, les blagues salaces et les gestes tactiles annonçaient vers quel chemin il avançait. Pourtant, si l’évidence pointait vers cette direction, il s’efforçait d’allonger sa route par des détours et des retours incessants. Il craignait que le milieu qui l’entourait ne soit pas prêt pour leur amour. Et par peur du rejet, de l’abandon ou encore du dégout, il n’osait aucun geste, aucune approche pour concrétiser leur relation.

Mais il était fatigué. Si fatigué de tout le temps taire ses sentiments. Si fatigué de se suffire de cette simple amitié. Si fatigué de se contenter d’une relation platonique. Et ces nombreux tendres rêves qui avaient creusé sous ses yeux une teinte violâtre satisfaisaient sa frustration. Mais combien de temps devait-il endurer tout cela pour que son cœur cesse de tambouriner à chaque fois que Vincent le frôlait ? Jamais s’il n’idéalisait ce qu’il ressentait. Jean ne put s’empêcher d’observer son ami sous toute ses coutures, de porter cette fichu chemise beige qu’il lui avait donnée, ou encore de humer ce doux parfum qui se mêlait à l’odeur salé de la mer. Ou même le contact délicat de sa main frôlant son bras.

Épris de folie, Vincent se leva soudainement. Les lueurs orangées du soleil avaient disparu depuis peu. Celles de la Lune éclairait le visage de nos deux compères. Et puis, un simple sourire suffit pour sortir Jean de sa transe pensive. Une simple invitation l’intima de quitter son refuge balnéaire au détriment des briques urbaines. Plutôt que de se poser dans un coin esseulé, au contraire, ils parcourraient les rues noires de monde. Tous enfantèrent d’ombres dansantes grâce au jaune émis par les lampadaires. Des terrasses voltigèrent une fumée transparente provenant des pipes ainsi que le brouhaha des nombreuses discussions entre particuliers. Quelques groupes d’adolescents, bière et joint à la main, déambulaient gaiement, tandis que quelques voitures passaient de temps à autres. Le tout dans une ambiance euphorique, particulière aux nuits des grandes villes.

Mais eux fuyaient cette ambiance. Ils préféraient les ruelles sinueuses aux grandes routes goudronneuses. Leurs ombres grandissantes, se reflétant sur les briques des immeubles, les suivaient tandis que le charme du lieu aimantait leur corps. Les mains distraites cherchaient inlassablement leur jumelle. Les joues s’empourprèrent, alors que les poils se hérissaient à chaque frôlement. La scène périurbaine s’était mise en place. Les acteurs, enivrés par leur amour, connaissaient déjà par cœur leur réplique. La pièce pouvait se jouer. La chaleur montait au point d’entrecouper le souffle de chacun, alors que leur cœur accélérait la cadence. Jean n’osait plus bouger, car l’entreprise de Vincent le laissait bouche bée. Ses mains savaient où se mettre pour lui faire tourner la tête. Ses yeux, fuyard, parvenait tout de même à captiver son attention, tandis que ses doigts enroulaient les boucles du plus grand. Son dos contre le pan d’un bâtiment, il se trouvait face à ses émotions.

Pour la première fois, un choix s’offrait à lui. Soit il cédait à ses pulsions pour ralentir le battement de son cœur, soit il feignait l’équanimité en se refusant à ce plaisir qui occuperait encore ses rêveries. Entre le soulagement de sa panse ou rêvasser jusqu’à temps que le risque s’amoindrisse, ses gestes répondaient à sa place. La beauté enivrante du moment poussait ses lèvres à celle de Vincent. Le goût sucré de ses lèvres agissait en aphrodisiaque, tandis que la chaleur monta d’un cran. Intensifiant le baiser, le dos du plus grand se vouta. Sa paume froide se réchauffa contre la joue du plus petit, même qu’un frémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres entre deux baisers. Ce dernier entoura le corps de Jean de ses bras alors que ses mains se posèrent timidement sur ses hanches.

Une fine brise passa, désordonnant légèrement leurs cheveux. Le froid mordait les parcelles de peau que leurs vêtements découvraient. La température basse pourtant ne les coupaient pas dans leur élan d’amoureux. L’attente s’était beaucoup trop jouée d’eux. La tentation une fois exaucée ne suffisait plus. Ils avaient besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus. Mais ce besoin insatiable se mêlait avec une phobie : la peur d’un rêve. Que ce contact, cette extase ne soit que le fruit de leur imagination débordante. Que la fugacité définisse ce moment jusqu’à temps que le réveil se solde en remords. Alors ils mirent tout leur amour dans ces baisers, ces caresses et ces contact frémissant. La lune, accompagnée de ses fidèles étoiles, observaient la scène, ses lueurs rassurantes protégeant le jeune couple de tout jugement rétrograde.

.*.*.

Au lendemain, Jean se réveilla en premier. Il maugréa d’un faible son de la bouche, le soleil venant déranger son rêve idyllique. Ses paupières s’enfoncèrent l’une contre l’autre, l’homme essayant vainement de retrouver le sommeil. Ce fût lorsqu’il sentit quelque chose chatouiller sa poitrine qu’il se réveilla finalement. Il recouvra sa lucidité pleinement au bout d’une quinzaine de secondes. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce du regard. Un chenil sans nom s’offrit à lui, se résumant en des vêtements éparpillés çà et là. Les draps blancs cachaient son corps nu, tandis qu’il retroussa ses pieds afin de les couvrir de chaleur. Finalement, il découvrit le visage apaisé de Vincent sur sa poitrine. Il se remémora de la soirée, et un sourire mièvre se dessina sur ses lèvres. L’une des plus belles soirées de sa vie s’il était honnête avec lui-même.

Mais cette soirée ne devait rester qu’un coup d’un soir. Jezu savait qu’il venait de commettre une faute professionnelle en exauçant son vœu le plus tendre. La douceur et délicatesse dont son amant d’un soir avait fait preuve ne seraient bientôt que de simples souvenirs. La rencontre de ces prunelles claires changera cette comédie en tragédie. Et la candeur des sourires et baisers amoureux seraient troqués par la douleur des larmes et des grimaces. Connaissant ce destin fatidique, il profita de cette rêverie pour poser un doux, presque imperceptible baiser contre la chevelure châtaine du plus jeune. Jean se lova contre le corps du plus jeune, ce dernier se blottissant plus fortement. Un demi-sourire prit possession de ses lèvres, tandis que ce chuchotement vola dans la pièce :

« Je t’aime Jean, tu sais pas à quel point… »

Ces mots firent l’effet d’un électrochoc pour le plus vieux. Une réminiscence d’hier, un constat d’aujourd’hui et une larme traça lentement son chemin sur sa joue. Il l’essuya contre la tignasse du plus jeune, avant d’enserrer son emprise sur ce dernier. _Moi aussi, Vincent. Moi aussi…_ pensa-t-il honteusement, ses joues aussi rouges qu’une pivoine. Voilà à quoi il avait droit pour s’être épris de son ami. Et cette peine, il allait devoir l’endurer durement, longuement. Enfermé son cœur dans une cage, en engouffrer les clés dans les tréfonds abîmes de ses sentiments jusqu’à les terrer dans les abysses de sa bêtise ne suffirait pas pour éteindre la flamme qui animait son amour envers Vincent.

Cette pensée le résonna assez pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Il n’avait pas à taire ses sentiments. Dans tous les cas, le labeur serait inévitable. Mais entre taire ses sentiments plutôt que de les cacher, l’une des possibilités offraient plus de liberté et confort que l’autre. Car il n’était plus seul dans la confidence. Il n’y avait plus uniquement sa petite personne dont il devait se préoccuper. La nuit que Jean venait de passer avec Vincent prouvait qu’ils étaient deux dans la même situation. Et cette compagnie l’aida à envisager le futur plus sereinement, le rassura même. Parce qu’à deux dans cette peine, il saurait se comprendre. L’anxiété du rejet, la peur, le doute et les cœurs brisés semblaient plus surmontable avec le jeunot à ses côtés.

Paisiblement, la vision de Vetheo agit à la manière d’un soporifique. Et, doucement imperceptible, comme pour rassurer Jean, les lèvres de Vincent se posèrent contre sa joue. Ainsi, une myriade de baiser à la voler s’en suivirent. Insouciants des maux et dégouts qu’ils causeraient dans leur entourage, ils se confondirent en caresses et mots doux jusqu’au zénith. Et à son apogée, le Soleil - à moins que ce soit son immense sourire ? - éclaira les paroles du plus vieux.

« Moi aussi je t’aime Vincent… »


End file.
